


Have Your Cake (And Eat It)

by Hils



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Arthur is reborn and learns all about Valentine's Day





	

There were a lot of things he loved about the modern world. Rugby, cars, central heating, and television were high on the list, but it was still a strange place in so many ways, even with Merlin there to act as his guide. Confusingly, none of these things had been strange to him before he’d met Merlin in a bar one night, and all the memories of his previous life had come rushing back. Merlin had tried to explain it but he hadn’t understood; not that he would tell Merlin that, of course. He put it down to some magic thing.

“Tell me again about the festival of love,” he said as they wandered through the crowded city centre one Saturday morning. Every shop they passed claimed to be selling the perfect way to declare your love.

“It’s called Valentine’s Day,” Merlin replied with a smile, as though he hadn’t been asked to explain it five times already. “It’s a day where couples express their love by exchanging cards and presents.”

Arthur snorted and picked up a pink stuffed bear which was on display outside one of the shops they were passing. “And people actually find this romantic?”

“Times change,” Merlin replied with a shrug. “Besides, your way of expressing love was always to beat the hell out of another knight.”

“That was a matter of honour,” Arthur retorted. “I’d like to see anyone these days risk bodily harm for their love.”

Merlin grinned and patted him on the shoulder. “I’m sure anyone here would swoon at the sight of you in your armour.”

“You’re mocking me, aren’t you?” Arthur sighed.

“Only a little.”

Arthur huffed and muttered under his breath, which Merlin, infuriatingly, just smiled at and ignored.

“Come on,” Merlin finally said. “Let’s go and get some cake for lunch.”

Arthur barely had time to protest before Merlin dragged him into the small bakery opposite the post office.

“Merlin,” Arthur whispered loudly. “Cake isn’t lunch food. Let’s go and get a steak sandwich or something.”

“I told you,” Merlin replied with a sigh. “I don’t eat meat anymore.”

“And I told you,” Arthur said dryly, “that that’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. Animals were put on this earth for us to eat them.”

“Really?” Merlin raised an eyebrow, amusement twinkling in his eyes. “Even the unicorns?”

Arthur’s face flushed red. “That was different and you know it.”

Merlin was prevented from answering by the arrival of a young girl who had been working in the back of the shop. Her name badge read ‘Louisa’ and she flashed them both a smile.

“Can I help you?”

Merlin returned the smile with a winning one of his own. “Hi. Yeah, we’re just trying to decide what we want.”

“I know what I want,” Arthur muttered. “Some meat between two pieces of bread.”

Merlin jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow and Arthur grinned as he peered through the glass case at some of the more lavish and expensive cakes.

“Oh, those are some of my speciality Valentine’s cakes,” Louisa announced proudly. “Perfect for impressing that special girl in your life.”

“I don’t have one,” Arthur replied.

She looked from him to Merlin and then back at him again. “Ohhh, I see. I’m sorry, I should have realised.”

Arthur wasn’t listening though. His eyes were fixed on one of the cakes, garishly red and decorated with hearts and flowers.

“Do you like it?” Louisa asked. “That’s one of my favourites. The hearts and flowers are all handmade and the picture of Lancelot and Guinevere is on sugar paper so you can eat it.”

Arthur’s head shot up and his eyes narrowed. “What?”

“The picture of Lancelot and Guinevere is on sugar paper so you can eat it if you want,” she repeated. “Although it seems a shame. They look so pretty together.”

“Lancelot?” Arthur hissed between gritted teeth. “And Guinevere?”

“Arthur,” Merlin said softly. “Come on, let’s go.”

“You don’t want any cake?” Louisa said forlornly as Merlin took Arthur’s arm. “The lemon drizzle cake is particularly good today.”

Merlin sighed and moved his hand so that it was pressed against the small of Arthur’s back. “Actually, can we have a couple of éclairs?”

Arthur could feel the rage boiling inside him as the two cream cakes were placed in a box and Merlin paid for them. He clenched his teeth to keep it inside.

“Are you all right?” Merlin asked when they got outside. Arthur nodded mutely. Years of training had taught him to reign in his temper when out in public. Merlin knew this too, and they walked back to Merlin’s flat in silence.

When they got back, Merlin put on the kettle without a word while Arthur paced up and down the small living room.

“Éclair?” Merlin asked softly as he joined Arthur in the living room.

Arthur finally snapped.

“Lancelot and Guinevere! On a cake! A cake for the festival of love!”

“I know,” Merlin replied.

“She was my wife! My unfaithful wife at that! Now she represents true love?”

“You weren’t exactly faithful yourself,” Merlin reminded him gently.

“Exactly!” Arthur snapped. “And there’s no picture of us on a love cake.”

“I could make one if that will make you feel better,” Merlin suggested with a small smile.

Arthur glared at him.

“Seriously, Arthur, would you rather be remembered as the greatest king this country has ever seen, or as an unfaithful lover?”

He felt the tension leave his body a little and he sighed. “Fine.”

“I don’t need a cake to show you how much I love you. I can think of a much more pleasurable way to do that.”

A small smile curled on Arthur’s lips as Merlin closed the distance between them and kissed him.

“Do you want your éclair now?” Merlin asked with a sly grin when he pulled back.

Arthur groaned as he felt his erection start to throb. “No, Merlin, I want you. Now.”

Merlin grinned again and tugged Arthur towards the bedroom, carrying the cake box with him.

“Lie down,” he said, giving Arthur a gentle nudge until he toppled onto the bed with a soft grunt.

“I have to say,” Arthur said as he unbuttoned his shirt. “I still haven’t decided whether I like this new dominant side to you. Shouldn’t I be the one giving you orders?”

“You know as well as I do that I never really took orders from you,” Merlin replied, already stripped to the waist and working at the buttons on his jeans. “I just let you think you were the one in charge.”

Arthur snorted and kicked off his shoes and socks before tugging his trousers and boxers down over his hips and dropping them on the floor.

“Come here, Merlin.”

“Yes, sire.”

He frowned when Merlin opened the box and brought one of the éclairs with him.

“Where do you plan on sticking that?” he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Nowhere,” Merlin replied with a grin. “Just lie back.”

He felt almost nervous as he did as he was told and Merlin hovered over him, cream cake in his hand and a glint in his eye.

He gasped as Merlin squeezed the éclair and a generous amount of cold cream landed on the tip of his hard cock. The cold felt amazing on the burning heat of his skin and Merlin smiled in appreciation as he threw the remains of the cake back into the box and eyed Arthur hungrily.

Arthur moaned as Merlin dipped his head and flicked his tongue out to swipe at the cream.

“My favourite kind of treat,” he murmured as he ran the tip of his tongue around thehead of Arthur’s cock.

“God, Merlin,” Arthur groaned. “More. Now.”

“Patience,” Merlin said as he leaned in close, his breath warming Arthur. “You never were much good at it.”

“Don’t care,” Arthur replied as his hands raked through Merlin’s hair. One of the best things about coming back was Merlin’s hair. He’d allowed it to grow out into soft curls and Arthur loved the way they felt on his fingers.

Merlin took Arthur’s length into his mouth, suckling and teasing.

“Feels so good,” Arthur moaned. “Don’t stop.”

He threw his head back as Merlin’s tongue raked up and down his shaft, teeth grazing the tender flesh as he moved.

“Merlin,” Arthur gasped, “I’m gonna…”

He came with an explosion of colour behind his eyes and his limbs grew heavy and limp as he flopped back.

“Better?” Merlin asked, licking his lips as he lay down beside him.

“Mmm,” Arthur replied. “I think I like Valentine’s Day after all.”

“Me, too,” Merlin replied, pillowing his head on Arthur’s shoulder. “Now that I’ve found you again.”

The End.


End file.
